


Little Drabbles about DreamSMP

by bloodwebs



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodwebs/pseuds/bloodwebs
Summary: Just a book to put writings I write for the Dream SMP.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm not a writer, so I dearly apologize if anything I write isn't good.

"You didn't care about any of this up until now, George!" 

Eret yelled at the other, feeling utterly fustrated, "But now you think it's the best time to come up to Dream and confess to him you 'love' him, at his and Fundy's wedding!?"

Eret sighed, rubbing their head, "You are truly unbelievable."


	2. Oh, what's this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look in Dream's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made an older brother for Dream, sue me.

Reverie looked up at the demon, holding the two younger boys close.

"Can I trust you, to take care of them..?"

The demon looked down at him, a soft and friendly look in his eyes.

"Of course you can.."

The teenager stood up, handing the demon one of the younger boys, holding the other in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Dream, but, this is for your safety.." 

He placed a kiss on his forehead as he handed the other over, wiping away tears from his eyes.

"Thank you again, Bad.."


End file.
